A Playful Fate
by shirosakura911
Summary: After the battle between the Marines, the Whitebeard crew didn't expect that their two strongest commanders became something they didn't think that is possible. (Marco and Ace: Female)
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Everyone to your battle stations! Second Division Commander, ready your men!" Marco transform his arms into wings and flew towards Fire-fist's direction. They are currently facing 5 battle ships of the Marines. Luckily, the admirals are not there in one of the ships. Ace saw Marco's circling the Moby Dick. He whistled and the Phoenix sweep down and carried him in his talons.

The battle didn't last that much. The Marines flee when their second ship exploded because of Ace and Marco. The crew relaxed and went in their business and towards their course. Everything is going well, until…

"Marco!" Marco fell on the wooden floor face flat. Izou went and look for pulse when another 'thud' was heard.

"Ace!" the two commanders fell lifelessly on the wooden floor earning a great panicked from the whole crew.

* * *

Marco groan and slowly opened his eyes. When his vision became clear, he looked around and saw a long haired girl lying on the bed beside his. He wondered who it is. He sat up and felt a heavy baggage in his chest. He then looked down.

"Aaaahhh!" Maybelle came rushing into the infirmary and gasped. Due to confusion, she didn't notice the other patient woke up. Just like Marco, the short haired girl screamed.

"Maybelle! What happe-" the commanders jaw dropped on the floor. All of them saw two beautiful women sitting on the bed covering their upper bodies with the infirmary's blanket.

Maybelle's shocked lasted a five seconds before she shooed the commanders away from the infirmary. As soon as the commanders are no where to be seen, Maybelle went to check on the two commanders who are already wondering what is happening.

"Maybelle! What is going on?!" The raven haired girl shooked Maybelle's shoulder gently. Maybelle's hushed the commander and examined their bodies.

After the examination, she sighed and looked at both of them. The two commanders just became a female, without any reason at all.

 *** * * * * ***

 _Just so you all notice, I'm creating one shot stories XD like I said, I'm going to make my five days vacation a worth while although I already have 2 days left._

 _anyhow, like always... leave a review if I should or should not continue this story._

 _Don't forget to check on my other stories especially the latest one: Alone with the Night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to _poemado, One Piece Luffy Ace Sabo, Elfyliane,_ and _AndurilofTolkien_ for following this story... thanks guys!**

 **2**

"THATCH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! BRING ME BACK MY TOP!" All eyes are on the raven haired girl kneeling on the floor with her arms on her chest. Marco in the other hand transformed into a Phoenix and went towards beside Ace and landed smoothly. But as she transformed back into a human, a pair of hands pulled the knot in her front making her chest bare.

"THATCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Marco followed Ace on the floor with her chest covered.

Thatch is laughing his ass out when Whitebeard came into the scene. The two girls immediately run towards their father and Whitebeard carry the two in his arms.

"What is happening my children?" he asked.

"Thatch is removing our tops!" The blond girl tried her best to tie the knot again to cover her breasts while Ace is glaring at Thatch who is looking at their chests.

"Thatch, doesn't mean that they are girls you can take advantage of them." Thatch looked away and whistled.

Marco finished fixing her top and glared at Thatch. Thatch didn't notice the first division commander turning its arms and legs into wings and talons, swooping and throwing him overboard.

"He deserves to be thrown in the sea with Sea Kings." Ace mumbled. Whitebeard heard this and laughed before walking towards his child's room for her to get some clothes.

*

"Ace, Pops has a job for you!" Ace shoved the last piece of bread in her mouth before standing and followed Marco. They were currently walking in the corridor when Ace bumped into a guy. Because she became a woman, the impact made her lose her balance. She was about to fall when an arm caught her waist preventing the impact. She looked up and saw...

"Teach..." he gave her a smile and let her stand straight.

"Zeyahaha! Be careful next time Commander..." and he continued to walked towards the cafeteria. Ace was still standing watching as Teach's shadow is no where to be seen. Little did she know her lips formed a smile.

Marco did notice this of course. So she waited for her sister to snap back to reality before they proceed.

After a few seconds, Ace looked at Marco, still wearing the smile.

"Let's go?"

* * * * *

 _Finally! I've been able to update this story. Been thinking about it coz I've been updating my two stories: Flightless and Alone with the Night most of the time._

 _And about the updates, I am really sorry for short chapters. I know you want to read a long chappie but you know I don't have that much time to spare._

 _So I want to thank you guys for understanding and for your patience..._


End file.
